Checking up on Brothers
by LunaIrenePond
Summary: Q has the weekend off from espionage and secrets so what does he do, but check up on his brothers and see how they are getting along in life.
1. Sherlock

Sherlock hadn't had a case for a couple of weeks and he was bored which meant that he was destroying the flat.

"You are never going to find them," John said lying down on the sofa typing up his blog.

"John I either need cigarets or your gun," Sherlock said pausing in his destruction of the flat just long enough to spit that out at John.

"Sherlock can you please stop?"

"No, I must find them."

"Nope."

"Can I have a case then?"

"I have an idea," said John sitting up. "Why don't you go walk to Scottland Yard and go solve like a million unsolved cases?"

"I don't-," Sherlock got cut off by a ring at the door.

"You going to get that?" John asked.

Sherlock responded by collapsing in his chair.

"You are such a lazy bum," John sighed as he got up and went down stairs to open the door.

"Hello, Dr. Watson. Is Sherlock Holmes in?"

"Um yeah," John stumbled over himself. The young man standing in front of John was like a twenty year old version of Sherlock. "Um, who exactly are you?"

"Oh, sorry," the young man said extending his hand. "My name is Q Holmes and I am the third Holmes brother."

"What?!" John was stunned.

"I have a feeling that no one told you about me," Q said giving John a look.

"You could say that again," John said as he started up the stairs.

Q chuckled, "Well my brothers aren't very voluntary with information."

"Well that's an understatement," John said with a smirk. "So why are you hear?"

"Well, I guess you could call it a 'checking up on my siblings' trip," Q said with a sigh.

"So you don't work in London?" John asked.

"No, I work in London, I just work even harder than Mycroft."

"How is that even possible?"

"Well-,"

Sherlock cut him off, "So, Mathew, your name is Q now?"

"Nice to see you too," Q said flopping on the couch.

"So why are you really here?" Sherlock asked leaning really far back in his chair. "What's happened now? Agents dead? The world's going to end?"

"Nope I'm on holiday," Q said kicking his feat up on the coffee table.

"So the world is going to end," Sherlock said.

"Yup, pretty much."

"I am so confused," John mumbled heading towards the kitchen.

"Q is short for Quartermaster, which is the position Mathew holds in MI-6. Mathew is the king of nerds in the department of nerds in the British government," Sherlock informed John.

"What?!"

"M is going to kill me," Q said face palming.

"Oh you'll be fine," Sherlock said with a wave of his hand.

"So all of the Holmes work for the government?" John asked passing a cup of tea to both of them.

"Yeah," said Q taking a sip.

"Well that's just great," John said throwing his hands up.

"Yeah," they both said.

"Well," Q said standing up. "It was nice to meet you John, and Sherlock you are an ass as always," with that Q left.

"Well that was weird," John remarked.

"That's Mathew for you," Sherlock said picking up his violin and striking a tune.

As Q walked down the street he started to laugh. John was amazing and Sherlock was the same as always. His brother was in good hands.


	2. Mycroft

Mycroft had had a very long day at work, some new dictator had sprung up with a small cult and Mycroft had to knock him back down. It had taken sixteen hours and, needless to say, he was tired. He didn't need the surprise of having his youngest brother sitting in his kitchen drinking tea.

"I hope that isn't the last of it," Mycroft said searching through the cupboards looking for some tea. Mathew liked to put on a good show almost as much as Sherlock did.

"I bought you some more on the way over," Q said pointing to the planting grocery bag on the counter, he knew Mycroft hated shopping.

"That's very thoughtful of you," Mycroft said as he made himself a cup of tea. "How long have you been sitting there?"

"About five minutes," Q said stretching his legs out so that they took up Mycroft's chair, Q loved to annoy him.

"Q, grow up," Mycroft said pulling the chair out from under his legs.

"No."

"You're head of the Q branch of the MI-6, it's in your job description," Mycroft said with a huff.

"I make toys for secret agents and hack into computers for a living," Q said looking his older brother in the eye. "I'll grow up when I'm good and ready."

"Why did you come, Q?" asked Mycroft changing the topic.

"To check up on my oldest brother," Q said. "Why else?"

"Why would you care what I'm doing?"

"I worry about you," Q said, "constantly."

"Why on earth would you care about me?"

"Because you carry the weight of the the world on your own."

"I don't always," Mycroft said as he stared down his tea mug.

"Who do you share it with?"

"A friend of mine," Mycroft said taking a sip of his tea. "Greg Lestrade."

"Nice to know," Q said as he checked his phone, "shit I got to go, sorry My."

Mycroft watched his distracted little brother jump up and practically run out of the flat. All he did was sigh and sip his tea.

Q was almost running down the street while trying to get hold of MI-6 and the person he left in-charge of Q branch. He didn't notice the grey haired man who he bumped into on the way down the street.

"Mycroft who was that, that just left the flat?" Greg asked as he tossed his bags onto the sofa.

"That was my youngest brother," Mycroft said checking his phone. "Who won't be bothering us again."

Mycroft's phone had read, "After I kill a certain 00 agent I will kill you. That was very rude and uncalled for, all I wanted to do was see if you were okay." Well, Mycroft was certainly okay, he had Greg and two annoying brothers.

**_A/N: I'm sorry this took so long to update, sophomore year is kicking my butt, to many advanced classes grrrr -.- anyway... Do y'all want me to keep going with what Mycroft did to the MI-6 and Q? If not i'll just abandon this and go write some Cecilos because I love them... DFTBA!_**


	3. Q

When Q got to MI-6 he was faced with a rather strange situation. All the computer passwords in MI-6 had been changed and no one in the Q branch could hack into the computers not even Q. All programs had to be suspended and M was pulling his hair out. Well, what hair he still had.

Six hours after Q got back Money-Penny knocked on Q's office door, "Q."

"Yes Money-Penny?" Q responded. He wasn't getting anywhere with the computer problem.

"M would like to see you."

"Of course he does," Q said as he stood up and put his glasses back on.

Money-Penny lead him back upstairs to M's office, "He's in there."

"That bad?" Q said opening the door slowly. Money-Penny just shook her head.

"Have a seat Q," M said pointing to the chair in front of his desk. Q did as he was told, "Thank you, now. Do you know who did this?"

"Well," Q said running a hand through his hair. "I have a fair enough idea, but it's not like you could charge him with anything."

"Who is it?"

"My brother, Mycroft Holmes, and I have an idea that one or two agents helped him." Q said to the bewilderment of M.

"How is it that your brother could be out side of the law?" M asked rather confused.

"My brother holds, what he likes to call, a minor position in the British Government. In reality he is the British Government."

"So, do you know what he changed the passwords to?" M asked as he pored himself a drink.

"No, but I know a certain police officer who might be able to figure it out," Q said.

"Who?"

"D.I. Lestrade of Scotland Yard."

At about seven the next morning Q was sitting at Lestrade's desk, sifting through papers, when Lestrade came through the door. "Hello inspector I was wondering if we could have a chat about my wonderful brother."

"Which one?"

"Mycroft, he seams to have changed the passwords to some rather important computers."

"That seems more like something Sherlock would do rather than Mycroft," Lestrade said taking a bite of the donut he had in his hand.

"Yeah, well this had Mycroft's certain flair to it," Q said running a hand through his hair. "We can't get anything done and we need to get stuff done."

"What is your job?" Lestrade said sitting down across from him.

"That is about the most classified thing in the British Government," Q said as he shook his head.

"Well then I won't ask again," Lestrade took another bite out of the donut. "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to get him to tell you what the password is."

"You think he'll tell me?" Lestrade asked amazed

"Yes, he cares about you and he's vain, he changed it to something ridiculous and I'm sure he wants to tell someone," Q said standing up and grabbing his coat as he headed out the door.

"How do you know?" Lestrade asked.

"You slept in his guest room last night, no, for the past three nights," Q shut the door as he left.

One day latter Q had an answer in the form of a text, "You were right... It's 'abm1o2m2y5c9r8o1fBtGusmablrel'."

Q sighed, that was slightly ridiculous and it was such in Mycroft's style. Later Q walked in the door of his flat and dropped his stuff on his kitchen table and trudged into the living room to flick on the TV. A few minutes latter the door opened and shut again. "Hey, Q," said the muscular blonde man that had walked into the flat.

"Go away James," Q said frumping on the couch.

"Why? I didn't do anything," James said wrapping his strong arms around Q.

"Yes you did, you helped my brother with the computers," Q said still trying to ignore James.

"You have to admit that the password was pretty funny," James said.

"What if people had gotten hurt because we couldn't get the computers working?" Q asked upset.

"Your brother Mycroft told me that if anything had suddenly popped up he would unlock all the computers for you so you could deal with the issue," James said giving him a squeeze.

"Well it wasn't very nice."

"Yeah but it was pretty funny," James said chuckling.

"Oh shut up, you," Q said lightly punching him on the shoulder. Q was in the best of hands. He had two loser brothers and one very caring double-o agent.

**_A/N: So, I did a third chapter... once again tenth grade is kicking my butt and I had a minor writer's block because I didn't want this to be too cheesy. Turns out I just needed to bounce ideas off of someone. Anyone who can figure out what the unscrambled password is you get Sherlock Holmes points. Oh and if you want me to continue (I'm looking at you guest user) give me prompts. Oh! I could also start a new story in this universe. So yeah yay! I liked that chapter. Oh, also my James is actually a younger version of the Daniel Craig James Bond so it's not really weird for Q/007 to be a thing._**


End file.
